I'LL BE BACK
I'LL BE BACK is a silver trophy in Detroit: Become Human. To earn this trophy, the player must die as Connor a total of 8 times throughout the game. This must be done in a continuous run, meaning you cannot skip chapters via chapter select. The eight required deaths are as follows: * The Hostage - Walk towards Daniel and ACCEPT his request to get rid of the helicopter. Once close enough, the option to SACRIFICE SELF will show up. Connor will then push Daniel off the building, and as he's falling, he'll shoot Connor in the back. ** In Partners, make sure to find the deviant in the attic. If not found, the next chapter will be unavailable. * The Interrogation - When the option to PROBE or PRESSURE is given, use it right away. Once done, get out of the room, and when the android stars to smash his head against the table, select INTERVENE. The deviant will then grab Chris' pistol, shoot Connor and then itself. * On the Run - Allow Kara to be found by the police, which will start a chase between her and Connor. Let Kara pass the first highway then make Connor fail all of the QTEs. He will then get hit by a truck and die. * The Nest - Find the deviant to start the chase with him, miss the QTE for jumping the gap or sliding down the roof and Connor will fall to his death. ** In The Eden Club, make sure to shoot the Tracis, so that the relationship between Hank and Connor goes down significantly, if it is not already at a hostile level. * The Bridge - Hank will point a gun at Connor and shoot him if their relationship is hostile. * Public Enemy - Ignore the roof and head towards the kitchen to interrogate the androids. When the deviant attacks Connor and pulls out one of his biocomponents, wait for the timer to run out. ** In Meet Kamski, either DON'T SHOOT Chloe or SHOOT but don't ask about Jericho's Location. Otherwise, the following death won't be available. * Last Chance, Connor - Get into the evidence room and make sure to select LEAVE when Gavin first appears, find the location of Jericho and fail all QTEs against Gavin. * Crossroads - Select to stay a machine when facing Markus/North. After the Jericho raid starts, a soldier will order Connor to stop. Choose to RUN or ATTACK and fail all QTEs. The trophy should then unlock after Night of the Soul. However, there are two more possible deaths: * Battle for Detroit - When Hank/Captain Allen tries to stop Connor, select the option to CONTINUE, then FIGHT and fail all QTEs. * After the above, Connor will then try to kill Markus or North. If against Markus, choose to control Markus when given the option and kill Connor. If against North, do not choose an option, North will then shoot Connor. Notes * Since this trophy requires nearly a full playthrough, it is advised for the player to kill off Kara in On the Run (fail all of the QTEs in the second highway on EXPERIENCED mode) and Markus in Freedom March (REFUSE to rally John in Spare Parts and either fail to ruse the guards or SPARE the fleeing employee at the end of The Stratford Tower, then choose STAND GROUND and SACRIFICE at the end of Freedom March). If John came to Jericho with the group or Simon survived, they will instead sacrifice themselves to save Markus. * The trophy name is a reference to the iconic catchphrase of the Terminator in the [https://terminator.wikia.com/wiki/Terminator_(franchise) Terminator franchise]. * The trophy sometimes doesn't register under certain conditions, such as if the game fails to recognize one of Connor's deaths. This can be seen if the new Connor's serial number on his jacket remains the same even after dying in the previous chapter. To solve this, replay the previous chapter and choose a different way to die if possible. * While most of Connor's deaths require the player to simply fail at certain tasks or make decisions during a specific mission, the one in The Bridge is contingent on decisions and actions taken in previous chapters, as Hank will only shoot Connor if their relationship is hostile as of the start of that chapter. This requires the player to have avoided taking actions or making dialogue choices that would have improved his standing with Hank, e.g., spilling his drink in Partners rather than buying a round; getting killed in previous chapters will also have a negative impact on his relationship with Hank, and as noted above, shooting the Tracis outside the Eden Club will also degrade their relationship. Video Guide Detroit Become Human - All Connor Endings (I'll Be Back Trophy Guide) de:Ich komme wieder